Wall to WalMart
by Portal to China
Summary: Continuing where Portal to China left off, Nikki and Ginny find themselves in a galaxy far far away... (Read Portal to China first!)


          Hello and welcome to the second part of the Portal to China saga: Wall to Wal-Mart! Just so you know, you should probably read Portal to China first, because well… you just won't get it if you don't! That's why it's called a _saga_! With that being said, on to the first chapter of Wall to Wal-Mart!

          ~*~

With a loud crash that could have sent a building falling down, Ginny, Nikki, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy fell through the wall and crashed to the ground in a tangle of arms, legs, and wands. 

"Ow, Harry would you mind getting your foot out of my back?"

"Elbow up my nose! Elbow up my nose!"

"There's a wand in a place it really shouldn't be…"

"I can't breathe under here!"

"Mfffhhmm!"

That was Ron, who was trapped underneath everyone else. Nikki shifted her weight, heard someone groan underneath her, and quickly moved the other way. Slowly but surely, everyone began to untangle themselves and get up. 

"That was, er, interesting," said Harry, straightening his glasses.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around.

"Who cares where we are," snapped Malfoy. "What matters is that I'm stuck with all of you."

Ginny made an odd clucking noise with her tongue.

"You're no picnic to be around yourself," Ron said angrily.

"At least I don't spend all my time hanging around Mudbloods and crazy blonde girls who like to torture me!"

"Malfoy I mean it, I'm gonna take my wand and shove it up your-"

"Boys!" Nikki interrupted, grabbing Ron's sleeve, and staring at the two boys like a mother would, "behave yourselves."

Ron pouted, "He started it."

Ginny's clucking grew louder.

"What's her problem? She sounds like a possessed Umbridge!"

Harry shuddered involuntarily; Ginny however perked up.

"Umbridge! I know a song about her! Oh Umbridge is a big fat cow-"

"Not now Ginny," Nikki said, silencing her friend.

"Come on, it's a great song! Oh Umbridge is a big fat cow, we do not like her anyhow, we wish she would fall off a cliff, she is a very slimy git!" Ginny sang.

"Um, I hate to stop the Umbridge-bashing. Oh I _really _hate to stop it. Oh how I seriously-"

"We get the point Ron," Hermione snapped.

"Ok, where are we?"

Ginny clucked again and looked around.

"Why does she do that whenever someone says 'Where are we'?" Hermione asked.

Cluck.

"I don't know, maybe it's some kind of sub-conscious thing. I really am starting to wonder where we are, though." Ron said, shrugging.

Cluck.

"First of all, Ginny doesn't have a sub-conscious," Malfoy said, staring at her, "And second of all, how are we supposed to magically figure out where we are?"

Cluck.

"Oh will you stop it!" shouted Ron and Malfoy together.

Ginny pouted, then after taking one last look around made a huge gasp.

"What?" Nikki said, looking around wildly.

"You can't be here!" said Ginny, pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy.

"Wha? Of course we can, we're right here!" Ron said, looking very confused.

"No! No you have to go right now!" she insisted, shoving Harry into a wall. With an odd slurping noise, Harry went right through the wall.

"Woah!" Ron said, falling into Malfoy and knocking him over.

"Clumsy oaf," Malfoy muttered from the ground. Ginny had already grabbed Hermione and shoved her into the wall too; she disappeared as well.

"What is she doing?" Malfoy asked, staring at the wall. Ron, however, seemed to know what was coming and ran for his life.

"NO!" Ginny shrieked, chasing after him and diving into his kneecaps. They both collapsed on the ground and Ginny proceeded to drag Ron back by the ankle.

"No! Ginny no, I don't want to go into the wall!" Ron screamed, "Nikki help me!"

Nikki stood frozen, staring at the pair like they were crazy. Before Ron could scream again, Ginny had swung him around in a circle three times by the ankle and let go, sending him careening into the wall. He vanished. She now turned to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, Ferret, mi hombre, mon taco, meine strumpfhosen, pesci piccoli, _get up_!" Ginny shouted, grabbing Malfoy by the arm and attempting to haul him to his feet. Her face turned a bright red as she pulled, and she finally let go, stumbling back and falling to the ground, panting. 

Nikki and Malfoy exchanged a look before Malfoy climbed to his feet on his own. Seeing that he was up, Ginny sprang to her feet, charged, and rammed Malfoy into the wall….

There was a loud poomfing sound as Malfoy smacked the wall head first, bounced off, and collapsed on the floor. Ginny stared down at him in surprise before gently nudging him with a toe. 

Shrugging, she turned and looked at Nikki with a giddy grin. Wait… she wasn't looking at Nikki… she was looking… _past_ Nikki….

"OBI-WAN!" Ginny screeched, clapping her hands and bouncing on her feet. 

Nikki gasped and whirled around. 

~*~

Ta daaaaaa! Yes, we know… short and pointless. But it's _bringing_ you to the point, so just hold your horses! And if you don't have horses, hold your pets! And if you don't have pets, hold your siblings! And if you don't have siblings, hold your parents! And if you don't have parents… where the heck did you come from?

Review please!


End file.
